User blog:Crafters807/50 MORE facts about me
Yes,I have run out of ideas for blog posts.Anyway,I think I'm canceling the whole Which II Contestant are you blog post.I'm sorry,but I'm closing off my previous blog post once I know how.Anyway,let's go. Note:If there's a C next to a number,it's connected to the previous fact. 1.Even though I make a lot of jokes,I wasn't even close to funny when I was little. 2C.I'm not joking,my idea of a prank was switching someone's orange with a tangerine. 3.I can solve a Rubik's cube in 1 minute and 15 seconds. 4C.As of when this was first posted,I've only been speed cubing for around 3 weeks. 5.I'm Christian.Don't get mad at me. 6.Even though I'm pyrophobic(afraid of fire), 7C.I've always dealt with flame wars. 8.My favorite gamer on YouTube is Chuggaaconroy. 9.My favorite game series is Pokèmon. 10.I am "That Guy Who Laughs At His Own Jokes". 11.I was never that in to the popular trends,and ended up following them soon after they're dead. 12.There are a lot of people that I've never heard about before they died,is that bad? 13.I plan on becoming a chemist. 14.My least favorite subject in school is PE, 15C.With my favorite being Rotation Elective(New elective every trimester:Music,Tech,Drama,or Art.) 16.I never learned how to type properly, 17C.Nor do I want to. 18.My criteria of a good song is how good the lyrics are and how fun/easy it is to sing. 19.I know how to (kinda) play two instruments:piano and guitar. 20.I'm making a series related to Jack Douglass' Your Grammar Sucks. 21.My most common writing/typing mistake is forgetting the second parenthesis. 22.The murder mystery/detective genre appeals to me for some reason. 23.Previously considered jobs:Video game developer and programmer 24.I never finish all of one week's homework at once.Then again,who does? 25.I want to learn how to do magic. 26.Time travel amazes me. 27C.If there's one thing I want that doesn't currently exist,it's a time machine. 28.My grandma got me a rolling suitcase for school,mainly because I didn't want a rolling backpack. 29.My top 5 favorite game shows(in no particular order):The Crystal Maze(1990-?),Ninja Warrior(2005-?),Wipeout(2008-?),The Amazing Race(?-?),and The Mole(?-?) 30.Despite what I said in fact 22,the topic of death can either make me cry or give me the chills. 31.I like the Epic Rap Battles of History. 32.The most annoying thing on YouTube is that Google+ was just forced on to it. 33.I have over 5,000 pictures on my iPad screencapped of the same domain Failblog is from. 34.Sometimes I feel like "That Guy Who's Trying Way To Hard To Fit In" 35C.I have no clue if I have to capitalize every word in the "That Guy" things. 36.On YouTube,my first ever channel has only 5 videos and 3 subscribers. 37.To me,it's the little things that annoy me. 38.I've never finished a blog post in less than an hour before. 39.I once cut class on the second day in the first grade. 40C.Even though I went to confession about it,I'm still yelling at myself about it to this day. 41.I have a tendency to facepalm myself when I think I just did something stupid. 42.I need glasses. 43.I have over 10 accounts(This, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Lego, Dramatic Static, Pokèmon, YouTube, Minecraft, Roblox, Pokèmon Showdown, and MySpa-Just kidding,it's DeviantArtyet because I'm still 12) 44.For some reason,I sleepwalk/talk whenever I sleep somewhere new. 45.I was born at 7:03 AM in Freehold,New Jersey. 46C.No,I did not live there long enough to see the Jersey Shore. 47.I never know what I want for my birthday,Christmas,etc. 48.I want to visit two places:London and Japan. 49.I've done a lot of research on Paul McCartney being dead(or is he?) 50.I'm one of those "watch-and-learn" type of people. Contest Time!One of these facts applies to my friend,not me.The first two people to guess correctly will get a spot in my camp.Have fun! Category:Blog posts